


Claim You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cutesy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lols, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerdiness, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's Keith's turn to finally flirt with Lance.Oneshot/drabble





	Claim You

Keith's moment had finally come. Lance McClain was always flirting with everyone, so it was only fair that it was his turn now, right? He approached Lance casually. And the other expected nothing. 

"Hey Lance," he called. Lance looked up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I Mc _Claim_ you?" And he flashed him a smirk for good measure. 

Lance blinked for a moment. He made sort of a weird choking sound, and then placed a hand over his heart. What a drama queen (in a cute way though). "...yes."


End file.
